James Graham's Scrappy Doo (a.k.a. Dumbo) Preview Clip 2: Archie leaves town while Zazu brings a present to Atomic Betty.
Here is another preview clip with Archie, who leaves town, while Zazu brings a present to Atomic Betty. Cast *Archie the PB15 as Casey Jr. *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) as Mrs. Jumbo (Both mother figures to Scrappy Doo and Dumbo) *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Zazu (from The Lion King) as Mr. Stork *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) * Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) * Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) * Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) * Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 * Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 * Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 * Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 * Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 * Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 * Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 * Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 * Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 * Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 * Archie the PB15 as Casey Jr. * Various Cartoon Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(the early morning catches a railroad line, as Archie, an Australian Queensland Railroad PB15 4-6-0 tender engine, built in 1926, as No. 738, carrying the number one of his cab sides, and coupled to a passenger car, a boxcar, two flatcars, three other boxcars, another flatcar, another boxcar, another flatcar, another coach, and a caboose, whistles. As Mrs. Rabbit and her children hop into a cage on the last flatcar and get locked up, the Super Monkey Ball Adventure monkies hop in the fifth boxcar and shut the door behind them, while Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet enter the fourth boxcar, before Chowder, Panini, and the children climb into a cage onto the second flatcar, only to bump into the organ on the first car. As the whole Rugrats family characters, hop into the third boxcar, Hugo and his family hop into the second boxcar, until Kitty Katswell, Gloria, Dexter's Mom, Pinkie Pie, Lois Griffin, Tooty, Misty, Daphne Blake, Nicole Watterson, Petunia, Pingu's Mom, Maid Marian, and Duchess finally get aboard the first boxcar, only for Atomic Betty to stop and see if a present has arrived) *Atomic Betty: I wonder if my baby will ever come? *Mrs. Potato Head: What baby?! Oh, come on, why don't you just get on the train? *Atomic Betty: Oh, alright. I will... and maybe he will come! (walks onto the train and goes in alongside the other females and pulls Mrs. Potato Head on board before the girls shut the door and lock it tight) *Ripto: All aboard! All aboard! *Archie: All aboard! Let's go! Yeesss! Now I can finally get going. (puffs forward and strains and struggles as his wheels slip and slide when he struggles to grip the greasy tracks. He goes back and bumps into his whole train, causing it to bump into some buffers and bump into him) Yahoo! (puffs out of town with his heavy load of passengers. On his way, Archie starts to make a long trip, and puts on a musical song) *Chorus: "Archie Junior's comin' down the track, Comin' down the track with a smoky stack. Hear him puffin' comin' round the hill, Archie's here to thrill every Jack and Jill. Every time his funny little whistle sounds, Everybody hurries to the circus grounds. Time for lemonade and Cracker Jack, Archie Junior's back, Archie Junior's back." (Meanwhile, in the clouds, Zazu, carrying a baby inside, stops on the clouds and thinks for a moment and takes a map out to see where he is) *Zazu: Oh. My, my. Now let me see. Must be right around here somewhere. I hope. Ah, watch it there. (Humming "Rock-a-Bye Baby") "On the treetop..." Where are we here? Oh, here. Highway six, one four miles to the gas station turn left, Da-da-da-da-da-de. (Archie whistles) Oh, that must be it. (Archie whistles again as he sails happily through the countryside) Well, little fella. Let's get going. (grabs the bag and flies down toward the train. He lands on the caboose and quickly attempts to make his way toward the engine by going along the top of the train cars) Atomic Betty! Oh, Atomic Betty! Oh, Atomic Betty. (looks into a hole) Atomic Betty?! (lion roars and scares Zazu, who continues on his way toward the engine and stops for a rest) Oh, where could they be? (peers back at the engine blowing white smoke and wheeshing steam) *All: Yoohoo! Over here. This way, boy. In here. In here. Get in here now. (Zazu obeys and hops into the boxcar) *Zazu: Well, at last! Now which one of you ladies was excepting? *All: Not me. Isn't my idea. Certainly not. *Zazu: Ah! (walks forward) Hello, Atomic Betty. (clears throat) "Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven right to you." Or "Straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love." Sign here, please. Dear me. What's the name? *Atomic Betty: I'll call him Scrappy Doo. *Zazu: Scrappy Doo, eh? That sounds like a good name. *Atomic Betty: Yes, that's a good name. *Zazu: Okay. Now let me see what to do. (blows his whistle and plays on a piano) He and you will settle down in a circus built for all of us! *Atomic Betty: Dear little Scrappy Doo. *Zazu: Sweet little Scrappy Doo. *Females: Our little Scrappy Doo. *Everyone: We love you! (Zazu stops playing on the piano) It's a very special happy birthday... to-- (Zazu is caught on a mail hanger as Archie speeds through and blows his whistle again) You! *Archie: Thank you, Zazu. Category:James Graham